


The return

by RyuuLu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic Box, Return, Reunions, computer demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuLu/pseuds/RyuuLu
Summary: The new computer scinece teacher at new Sunnydale high seemes to be keeping a few secrets, not to mention a past in the town. But what the teacher was hidding were something Dawn wouldn't have expected, however she souldn't be all to surprise. After all, people have a hard time staying dead in that town.





	The return

The small car come to a complete stop on the parking lot outside of the new Sunnydale High School, it’s driver were looking towards the building with heavy eyes. The driver door opens up after a minute and the dark haired woman steps out, never taking her eyes from the school. Sadness had now taken over her eyes and she closes the car door once more. She had been a teacher at the old Sunnydale high back in the days, the news that the old school had blown up had hit her very hard. She had only been a teacher for two years when her lies caught up with her and she had payed the price in a way she had hope to avoid, mostly to make it easier for the few friends she had made during the time.

With a deep breath, she starts to walk towards the front doors. She had been lucky to end up with the same old work she had once had, however this was Sunnydale and the largest most active Hellmouth so she wasn’t all to surprise over the fact that there was an opening at the school as a teacher. Walking down the corridor, the woman made sure to stay to the side and away from the students. When she accepted the job she made a deal with herself, this time she wasn’t going to get attached to any students or staff members.

Finding her way to the computer lab, she could see how students were already waiting for her and she enters the room and pulls of the sunglasses she had on. “Good morning kids!” She greeted as she moves towards her desk, lifting her eyes she scanned the classroom and gave them all a small smile. “I’m Jenny Calendar and I’m your new computer since teacher.” She told them all, she could see confusion in some of the students eyes and she knew there would be questions and rumours being spread throughout the school once this class was over.

“I could see that you all already have your assignments from your old teacher and I think it’s for the best that you all finish those up before I start brining on something new. So get started.” Jenny explains as she sits down behind her desk. Something in the corner of her eye catches her attention and she turns her head a little to look at the computer screen. There were nothing there now, but she was sure she had seen something that really shouldn’t be there.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

Dawn could hear how her classmates where whispering to one another about the new teacher when they were working. Dawn had a feeling she should know who this woman were but she was drawing a blank, now wasn’t the time to do something like that. There were something very special about the woman, that was one thing that was for sure and Dawn were pretty sure she had found out what was going in in the classroom, she had seen it in Jenny’s eyes. Dawn had seen it herself a while back, but since she was the only one that had there were no way anyone would believe her.

She knew she could tell her sister and the others, but she didn’t really want to do that. Either they wouldn’t believe her or things would just be more complicated than it already was. Seeing how this woman were working and the determination in her eyes, Dawn had a feeling she might have found someone that could take care of the demon for her. Now she just had to figure out how to get the new teacher to do it, it could be that she was wrong after all.

The class were dragging on and once the bell finally signalled that it was over, Dawn leans back in her chair a bit to take a deep breath. She let the rest of her class to get out from the classroom before she stands up and walks over to Jenny, who was still working away on the computer. “You have seen it to huh?” Dawn decided to start it all off and Jenny looks up at her out of surprise. It was clear that she had not heard Dawn walking towards her. There were a hint of fear in her eyes for just a second before Jenny leans back in her chair.

“Seen what if I may ask?” Jenny asks in a casual voice, one eyebrow was risen as she looked at Dawn. “The demon that have somehow managed to find it’s way in to the school computers. So far I have been the only one to have seen it however, well… that is up until now.” Dawn explained with a small shrug of her shoulders. Jenny’s eyes suddenly narrows and Dawn almost regret what she had told her. “Don’t try to deny it, I saw how you started to work and I haven’t seen the demon around since you started.” Dawn then adds, in a try to make the woman come clean. “So what are you? A witch?” She then adds, in a try to figure out why this woman were so familiar to her but at the same time not.

At her comment, Jenny starts to smile a mysterious smile and her eyes glanced over for a few seconds before she looks at Dawn once more. “The term is Technopagan.” She answered her before she got serious once more. “And you? It’s not that common that teenagers see things like this.” Jenny then adds and Dawn couldn’t help but to roll her eyes. “I’m someone that know that there is something seriously wrong with this town. There is at least one new dead person every day, killed in one weird way after another and there is at least one apocalypse per year.” Dawn simply answered as she crosses her arms, she wasn’t all to happy to be the one being questioned all of a sudden.

“Good to know that a few things haven’t changed over the years that I have been gone.” Jenny comment’s in a low voice and Dawn couldn’t help but to look at her out of surprise. “You have been to Sunnydale before and you return back?” She asks, having a hard time understanding why anyone would do that. “It’s a long story and if we want to take care of the demon I wont have the time to explain it.” She answered and Dawn nods her head at that. “I have a ritual that would be able to take this demon down, I am however missing a few important things.” Jenny starts to explain and she looks up at Dawn once more. “You wouldn’t happen to know if there is a good magic store still open in this town?” She asks and Dawn smiles big and nods her head.

“I know the owners, I have a free period so I can head there at once. Just give me a list on what you need.” She explained and Jenny reaches for some paper and a pen. “Here is what I need, I will start fixing up the spell so it is ready once you get back.” Jenny explains as she hands Dawn the paper. “I will be back as soon as possible!” She answered and were through the doors within seconds.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

The moment Dawn opens up the door to the Magic Box, Anya were standing in front of her with a large smile. “Welcome to the Magic Box! How can I…” Anya starts to speak, never finishing the sentence when she saw who was standing in front of her. “Dawn, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in school?” She asks, her arms crossed and one eyebrow risen. “I have a free period and Willow sent me down here. I found a demon in the schools computers, she is getting the spell ready but there were a few things she needed.” Dawn lies, handing over the list that Jenny had given her to Anya so she could get what was needed.

Anya looked at Dawn for a few seconds before looking at the list and shrug. As the former Vengeance demon turns her back towards Dawn, she couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried that Anya would ask more questions, now she was glad that it was only Anya in the store. If any of the others had been here they would have question it all. “Here we go, hurry back to make sure that demon is being taken care of.” Anya had returned back with a bag and Dawn gives her a smile when she takes it. “Thank you Anya! You are a life saver.” Dawn tells her before turning around and heads out from the store.

She more or less run back to the school once more, she didn’t want to be out on the street for longer than needed. You never knew where the Scoobies were to show up next and if she run into any of them now it would be a lot of problems. Reaching the school, Dawn didn’t slow down and she runs down the hallway and into Jenny’s classroom once more. Her new computer science teacher looks up from the book she had been reading and Dawn holds up the bag, breathing heavily. “Got it!” She explained and Jenny smiles. “That was fast.” She points out before nodding her head as a signal that Dawn should come over to her. “Let’s get started with this.” She then adds and starts to tack out the things from the bag.

Dawn took a step back, her eyes on Jenny as she was working on putting everything up and start with the ritual. Dawn had seen Willow and Tara do magic so many times, even Giles had done magic in front of her so she was use to it. There were however something different about seeing this woman do it however. With the knowledge that this woman had once lived in Sunnydale before and chooses too return back didn’t really help the feeling. But she was quite sure it wasn’t a bad feeling, this was a good feeling and she really hoped this one would stay along for a bit longer. The moment Jenny finish of the spell, she falls back into her chair.

Dawn moves over to her desk once more. “Are you alright?” She asks, the worry were clear in her voice. “I’m alright. I haven’t done magic in a while so it is taking it’s tole.” Jenny answered as she took a deep breath. “That was some seriously cool magic.” Dawn tells her with a grin and Jenny smiles a little. “Well thank you.” She answered before looking serious once more. “That store, the Magic Box.” Jenny then starts to say, her eyes glancing towards the bag. “Do you know at what time they closes?” She then continued to ask. “Oh, they have a habit of staying open long into the night.” Dawn answered with a hint of mysterious smile. “Why do you wonder?” She then asks.

“Well, if I’m to stay here in Sunnydale I really need to get hold of holly water and other things to keep myself safe.” Jenny explains, making sure to leave no room for more questions this time around. “Cool, then I guess I will see you there. I usually spend my evenings there after school so.” Dawn told her with a smile and Jenny nods her head at that. “Thank you…” Jenny starts to say and Dawn smiles. “Dawn, my name is Dawn.” She answered and Jenny smiles at that. “Thank you Dawn. Now get out of here, you still have school.” Jenny more or less orders her and Dawn rolls her eyes. “See you tonight Ms Calendar.” Dawn told her before walking out from the classroom once more.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

Hearing how the doors to the store opens up, Dawn turns her head around to see Willow and Tara entering the store. Smiling a little towards them, she turned her head back to the book she was reading. She could hear how Anya was trying to get the latest costumer to by something and from the big table beside her she could hear how Giles were turning the papers in the large book he was going through, Buffy and Xander were talking in low voices about something she really wasn’t interested in. “Hello.” Willow told the group when she and Tara reaches the table.

“Hello Will, Tara.” Buffy answered with a big smile as Willow sits down beside Giles who nods his head in a greeting and Tara sits down beside her. “Hello Ladies!” Xander smiled big towards the two of them. “Looking for something Giles?” Willow asks as she were looking at all the books that were all spread out over the table, this made Giles look up from the one he was currently reading. “Yes, however I don’t know what yet.” He answered, this made Dawn look up from her own book and turned her head to look at him. She could see that both Willow and Tara looked at him out of surprise too.

“You don’t know what you are looking for?” Willow asked, it being clear she was in chock about that. “That’s what I said.” Xander points out, this made Giles roll his eyes before turning back to his book once more. It was in this moment that Anya joined them, dropping down to sit in Xander’s lap. “Hey Willow, how did the demon slaying go?” Anya asks and Dawn quickly turns her head back to the book once more. She had already forgotten that she told Anya that Willow was the one taking care of the computer demon. “What demon?” Willow asks, she looked at Anya out of confusion and Down lowers her head, this wasn’t going to end well.

“The demon you were going to take care of in the high school computers.” Anya explains, it being clear that even she had no idea of what was going on. “I haven’t been to the high school…” Willow started to say, her eyes were a bit narrowed as she tried to figure out what was going on. “But Dawn said…” Anya started to say before going silent and Dawn could now feel that all eyes were on her. “Dawn.” Buffy was the first one to speak up, her voice was hard and to the point and Dawn hated that tone. She carefully looked up from her book to look at her family and she really didn’t like the look on their faces. “Why did you lie to me!” Anya more or less demanded.

Swallowing, Dawn looked at each one of them and tried to decide what to say. “Because you wouldn’t have given me what was needed if I had said the truth.” She then told them, deciding that the truth might be the best thing this time around. “And the truth is?” Buffy asks, her tone had not changed. “That it was my new teacher who had asked for the things. She found a demon in the school computers, she had the ritual but were missing a few things. I told her I could get, the faster we got rid of it the better.” Dawn explained, she could however see that they didn’t really believe her in this. “She will be here tonight, said she had to buy a few stuff for herself. You can ask her then.” She then adds, turning back to her book once more.

_-X-X-X-X-X-_

The meeting were taking longer than Jenny would have liked and she had a very strong feeling that it would be dark once she got out of the building. She would feel a lot safer if she could just head home to her apartment after this meeting, but she also remember that she had to make sure she could keep herself safe. She knew what it meant to live on the Hellmouth, she knew what it would take to stay alive and there was no way she would let what had happen last time end happen again. Thinking back to her day so far, she remember the girl who had so strongly reminded her of a mix between Buffy and Willow.

She had been a fresh wind but also a strong reminder of a time she had not decided on if she wanted to remember or not. Walking through the front doors, Jenny could see that the sun were almost done and she shakes her head. “Maybe I can find a crossbow in that store too.” She mumbles to herself as she heads for the car. Memory from the last time she had used a crossbow were playing in her mind and Jenny takes a deep breath. Now wasn’t the time to be thinking of him, she told herself as she unlocks the car. The drive down to the Magic Box didn’t take as long as she had remember and as she parks her car outside she could see that the store had indeed changed.

Then again, she shouldn’t really be surprise over a fact like that, it had been 4 long years after all. Things happens during those years and she had seen it when she got to the town just a few days ago after all. Taking a deep breath, Jenny leaves the car and quickly walks over to the store and enters it. “Welcome to the Magic Box!” A happy young woman greeted her at the door, a door that had not even closed properly behind her yet. “What can I help you with?” The woman ask, the smile never failing. “I’m looking for some holy water and some protection charms.” Jenny tells her and the woman starts to lead her towards one of the shelfs.

Shaking her head a little, Jenny follows after her and she looks around on all the things they had in the store. It had done a big change during these four years and Jenny didn’t know if she liked the new store or the old one at the moment. “So, how much of everything do you want?” The woman asks and Jenny couldn’t help but to fell that her question were a bit different. “What exactly do you have here.” Jenny just asked, her eyes on the shelf in front of her.

“She’s here!” Jenny could hear someone calling, turning her head to the side she could Dawn coming towards her with a big smile. “I was starting to get a bit worried that you wouldn’t come.” Dawn points out. “Hello Dawn.” Jenny greeted with a smile, a smile that was gone the second a screaming through the store and her eyes landed on the people behind Dawn. In that moment, Jenny didn’t know if she was going to cry or laugh. She knew very well that she shouldn’t have thought that they were no longer there, she did know very well how hard they had been fighting to protect the town four years ago. Yet, she finds herself worry worried to be standing in front of her former students once more. Xander Harris were looking at her with narrowed eyes and Willow Rosenberg had a hand covering her mouth, signalling that she had been the one screaming.

There were another woman standing behind them that Jenny had no idea of who she was. “Anya, Dawn. Get over here, now!” Xander finally managed to get out, his voice short and to the point. The woman who had meet Jenny when she entered the store side steps to join the group but Dawn didn’t move, she did however cross her arms and glares at Xander. Jenny couldn’t help but to think of her as a mix of Buffy and Willow once more. “Dawn, come over here. She is not safe to be near.” Xander speaks once more, this time holding out his hand towards Dawn. “What are you talking about? She is not a vampire or a demon.” Dawn points out. “Dawn, just come over here!” Xander tells her, adding more volume to his voice as he said it.

Jenny looks at him and then shifted her eyes towards Willow. She knew she should have asked Dawn more about this place, if she had known part of her old life were here she would never have put her foot in the shop to begin with, not now at least. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted to meet them all and now it was all to late. “No! You guys wanted to meet my new teacher and here she is.” Dawn explains, crossing her arms in the progress and Jenny looks at the young woman standing in front of her. “Dawn.” Willow finally spoke up, her voice weak and tired, something that was also showing in her eyes along side with sadness and fear. “Remember that teacher who was killed during our second year at Sunnydale high?” She then adds. “There were many teachers that was killed during your years in Sunnydale high. You will have to be more specific.” Dawn told her and Jenny had a hard time controlling her smile.

“The one that was killed by Angelus.” Willow explains and Jenny could almost hear how her voice broke a little when she said it. Without really thinking, Jenny puts  one hand over her neck. She could still feel Angelus hands around her neck and the pain. Dawn turns her head around to look at Jenny properly and Jenny could see a small fight within her eyes as she progressed the information she had been given. “Well, she doesn’t look dead to me.” Dawn comments once she had come to her conclusion. “It does however explain as to why you didn’t react when I started to mention all the weird things in this town and not to mention all the things you already seemed to know.” She then adds and Jenny nods her head. “And you knowing these two explains quite well to how you know about what goes bumping in the night.” Jenny tells her and Dawn makes a face at that. “Well, that’s the life when once sister is the Slayer.” She comments, a comment that made Jenny freeze up. “DAWN!” Xander calls out at this but Jenny only looked at Dawn with large eyes.

“Okay, hold on. I can’t recall that Buffy ever had a sister and I have only been gone for four years. I hardly think someone can grow up that fast.” Jenny comments, mostly to herself than to the group in front of her. “Well, I used to be the key.” Dawn answered her anyway and Jenny looks up, that was something she had heard about before. To her surprise, Xander hade moved and was now standing between herself and Dawn in a way to protect her and Jenny could see how the woman known as Anya moved deeper into the store. “Well, that explains a lot. You can see that I’m who I say I am.” Jenny points out, turning back to look at Xander and Willow once more. “I just wished you guys could see it too.” She whispered to herself and she could see that Xander were about to say something about that comment, he didn’t get the chance however. “What is going on here?” A voice calls out and Jenny couldn’t help but to freeze up a little when she heard it.

Lifting her eyes, they lands on a somewhat angry looking Buffy Summers walking towards them. The moment her eyes lands on Jenny however, Buffy comes to a complete stop and eyes grows big. “Oh my…” She managed to get out in a low voice. “Buffy, what is wrong.” Another very familiar voice asked and this time Jenny takes a step back, only to end up walking against a table. Her eyes were growing big as she saw Rupert Giles once more and now she really wanted to run out of the store. Giles now reached Buffy’s side and even he come to a stop when he sees Jenny. His eyes growing almost as big as Jenny’s had, confusion were the biggest part within his eyes. “J… Jenny?” Giles managed to get out. “Rupert.” Jenny answered him, hearing how her own voice were cracking a little.

“It can’t be. She was killed!” Jenny could hear Buffy mumble and she managed to look away from Giles to look at Buffy once more. “What are you?” She then asks and her eyes narrowed. “I’m human.” Jenny answered her, knowing fully well that they were starting to get somewhere now. The only problem is that she doesn’t like how it is playing out, she had wanted to do this in another way, in a more controlled situation. But things never went the way one would like in this town, the Hellmouth made sure of that. “Yeah, we do not believe that for a second.” Xander comments and Jenny turns to look at him, however, her eyes lands on a Dawn who was moving.

Following the young woman, Jenny could see how Dawn grabbed something from one of the bookshelf before turning to walk back towards Jenny. “That’s it! I’m putting an end to this!” She tells the group once coming to a stop in front of Jenny. “I know that she is not a vampire since I have seen her in sunlight.” Dawn starts to explain before grabbing hold of Jenny’s hand and pours Holly water over her hand. “And as we can see there is no magic that is binding a demon to a human shape.” She then adds, before holding up something silver and looks at Jenny. “I am so sorry for this.” She tells Jenny before turning her hand around before using a knife to cut her. “Ouch!” Jenny calls out, pulling her hand back. “And that is the blood of a human.” Dawn finished, holding up the knife. “You could have asked and I could have done that work myself.” Jenny comments, her eyes still on her bleeding hand.

When a pair of hands grabs hold of her now wounded hand, Jenny looks up to see how close Giles were standing. His eyes were looking over the wound and Jenny could feel a rush of familiarly through her body. “Come on England, I’m very sure that you have seen blood before.” Jenny comments, a comment that made Giles look up at her this time. There were something in his eyes that made Jenny want to turn invisible or run away, seeing the love in his eyes made things more complicated than it already is. Or that’s what she was trying to tell herself, not that it was going all to well with that. She had missed him so much when they had been torn apart before her death, he had been the last thing she had thought of before Angelus had broken her neck. Now she was standing in front of him once more and she realised that her love were still the same.

“Let’s all sit down so that we can listen properly on Jenny’s story.” Giles told the group once he finally managed to look away from Jenny. Dawn nods her head before grabbing hold of Jenny to lead her over to a large round table. Looking over her shoulder, she could see how Giles were heading the other way to look for what she thought was a first aid kit. Jenny sat down at the round table, Dawn taking the seat to her right and the rest of the scoobies decided on sitting on the other side. A few seconds later, Giles takes the empty seat to Jenny’s left. He takes hold of her hand and starts to clean up the wound.

“How can you be alive?” Buffy asks, making Jenny look away from Giles. Looking at her former students once more, she realised just how much they had grown when she wasn’t there. “The Powers that Be.” Jenny answered with a deep breath and she could feel how Giles goes still beside her. “The what now?” Xander asks and Jenny could see how he looked towards Buffy and Willow to see if he was missing something. “The Powers brought you back?” Giles asks and Jenny nods her head as an answer. “To be completely correct, they brought me back a month after Angelus had killed me. My story were apparently not done and there was something I needed to be there for.” She then starts to explain, taking a deep breath to steady herself before continuing.

“Something went wrong however, I'm guessing that my vengeance loving family are involved somehow and I woke up about a week ago. I found myself in the house I grow up in, it was night and no one else were awake. I took what I needed and left, I had no idea of where I was going. Before I had a chance to figure it out I found myself standing outside of what used to be Sunnydale High.” She lowered her head and tried to push the memories of that horrid moment away, feeling how Giles tightens his grip around her hand. With another deep breath, Jenny continued.

“I asked around and what I was told made me think the worst. I didn’t take the news in a good way and decided not to look into it in that moment. But I couldn’t leave Sunnydale either and I ended up as a teacher once more in the new high school. As I took the job, I swore to myself that I wouldn’t get attached to any students or faculty members.” Glancing towards her right, Jenny's eyes lands on a smiling Dawn. “It didn’t last long when I meet a student that reminded me so much of the two of you.” Jenny adds, turning this time to look at Willow and Buffy. This comment managed to pull out a smile from both of them, Willow’s a bit bigger than Buffy's.

“She helped me take care of the demon, told me that this place were open late and the rest you know.” Jenny finish to explain and she closes her eyes once more. “Just know this...” She continued once more, opening up her eyes to look at them all once more. “If I hade known either of you had been here I would never have come.” She adds, seeing the smiles die down once. “This is not how I imagined us meeting once more.” Jenny quickly explains, just to make up for the double meaning from her earlier sentence and the store falls into silence after that.

“Well, I believe her. If it had not been for her we wouldn’t have been able to give death boy his soul back.” Xander points out, only to have his eyes grow big at what he had said. “Did I just say that?” He then asks, looking at Buffy and Willow with horror in his eyes. A few giggles could be heard from around the table but Jenny only looked at him with big eyes. “You found the translation?” She asks, unable to fully understand what had just been told. “Yes, Willow cast it.” Buffy explains, keeping it simple and Jenny could feel there were more to the story that the Slayer didn’t want to tell.

“And Angel?” She asks carefully, not fully sure if she wanted to know the answer. “Oh, he and Cordelia is working together in LA.” Xander explains with a wave of his hand, Jenny were quite sure her eyes were about to fall out at this information. Putting a shaking hand towards her head, she takes a deep breath. “What else have I missed?” She carefully questioned. “Well, I’m dating this ex-vengeance demon. Anya Jenkins.” Xander starts to explain and puts a hand on the blond girls shoulder. “The Wicca that’s sitting beside Willow is Tara Maclay, she and Will are dating too.” Xander continued and Jenny looked towards a blushing Tara and Willow.

Jenny gave the two of them a warm smile and she could see that Willow calmed down a little at this. “What else...” Xander continued, taking a moment to think before snapping his fingers. “Right, Buffy have died once more.” He finished. “You have died again?” Jenny asks, eyes big as she looks at Buffy who nods her head at this. Jenny could feel how the room were almost spinning around her now. “Maybe not drop everything on her at once.” Jenny could hear Giles scolding Xander, taking a deep breath she holds up her hand. “No, it’s alright. I just need to process everything.” Jenny explains, with another deep breath she was feeling like herself again.

The feeling didn’t last long as the doors to the store slams open. “Oi, Slayer! Are you still hanging around in here!” A voice called out and as Jenny turns her head to look who it belongs to she couldn’t help but to freeze up as she saw Spike. “Buffy.” Jenny could hear Giles point out and from the corner of her eye, Jenny could see how Buffy were up on her feet. “Right! Come along Spike!” Buffy comments as she pulls the vampire out from the store once more. “It's alright. He wont hurt you.” Giles tells her in a low voice and Jenny turns to look at him.

“You gave him a soul?” She asks, trying to understand as to why they would do something like that. “Oh no, his case is much more fun.” Xander points out with a big smile. “You see, he was captured by this military organisation. They plant this chip to his brain so every time he tries to hurt or bite a human, there goes an electric chock through his body.” Xander then continued to explain and Jenny could feel how a headache were starting to grow once more. “I think we are done for tonight.” Giles more or less demands this time around and Jenny glanced towards him.

“Yeah, I think I need to lie down.” Jenny comments, her voice low and tired now. “I’ll get you home.” Giles tells her before standing up, still holding onto her hand he used it to help Jenny up. Jenny could feel a faint blush creeping up on his act, quite happy she was looking at him and not the kids. “Feel the passion.” She could however hear Willow comment, a comment that pulled her back to they days before everything went down hill. “Willow.” Using the same tone that she had used back then earned her the fake coughing once more. “Coughing, not speaking.” Willow quickly adds. Turning her head to the side, Jenny could see how Willow were smiling big and her own smile grow. “Let’s go.” Jenny tells Giles in a low voice and he nods his head, already half leading her towards the doors.

The car drive back to her apartment were a silent one, Jenny were going over everything in her mind. She really needed to apologize properly to Giles, the only problem was that she had no idea of what to say or do. She may not have been awake for that long, however, it had been long enough for her to miss the man beside her. The car soon comes to a stop outside of the apartment building she knew belong to Giles and Jenny tried hard not to smile at this. “Rupert…” She started to say only to lose her train of thought once more. “I’m really sorry for this Rupert, I had planed to look for you. But finding out what had happened at the old high school made me scared.” She then continued, feeling that the apology were a bit weak but it was also the only thing that she could come up with. “Jenny, look at me.” Giles spoke up, his voice soft and low. When she didn’t look towards him, she could feel his hand on her shin and he carefully turns her head.

Before Jenny has a chance to realise what was happening, Giles were kissing her and all of her worries were gone as she kissed him back. “I have missed you so much Jenny.” Giles tells her once they break apart. “I have missed you too Rupert.” She answered him before kissing him once more.


End file.
